Lâches
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS- Elizabeth est sur le point de rejoindre Will sur l'île de Molokai après la bataille finale. Il est temps pour elle de dire adieu à l'équipage et à Jack...


**O°O°O**

**Lâches**

par

Marquise des Ombres

**O°**

**Disclaimers :** Disney

**Paring : **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann

**Rating **: T

**Genre : **Romance/Tragédie

**Résumé : **Elizabeth est sur le point de rejoindre Will sur l'île de Molokai après la bataille finale. Il est temps pour elle de dire adieu à l'équipage et à Jack...

**Publication :** 2013

**Ndla :** De retour sur ce fandom ! Un petit OS sans prétention écrit sur fond de "Love theme " de la BO de PDC 3.

Je dédis cette fic à mon amie ( et célèbre ) JessSwann dont le Sparra me fera toujours penser à elle :-)

**O°**

**O°O°O**

**O°**

— _Ne me regarde pas comme ça... _souffla Jack en baissant les yeux. _Vas-t'en..._

Son murmure se perdit dans la clameur des marins et le bruit de l'eau claquant contre la coque du navire. Elle ne l'entendit pas.

A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Elizabeth. Ses cheveux voletaient sous la brise chaude des Caraïbes. Il sentait son regard brun peser sur lui comme autant de regrets qui l'accablaient.

Elle se détourna enfin et continua de saluer l'équipage du Pearl. Bientôt elle serait devant lui. Son odeur venait déjà narguer ses narines. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa peau imprégné de celui de l'océan...

Tout son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'elle s'approchait inexorablement.

— _Pars..._ murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. _Je pourrais te tuer de mes mains pour que tu..._

Mais elle ne l'entendait toujours pas et continuait d'avancer cruellement vers lui. Puisant dans les seules forces qu'il avait encore, Jack leva la tête, essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

Elle s'immobilisa enfin.

— Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous, dit-elle.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et serra ses poings dissimulés dans ses poches. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal...

— Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre, répondit Jack en la fixant enfin.

Il avait voulu l'épargner mais pourquoi continuerait-il ? Elle-même ne l'avait jamais fait ! Oui, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle voit dans son regard à quel point il la désirait, du corps jusqu'à l'esprit, du coeur jusqu'à l'âme et du moindre de ses défauts jusqu'à ses plus viles faiblesses !

Il la voulait, entière et imparfaite, dans sa splendeur entachée.

Elle tressaillit comme s'il venait de lui dire tous ces mots qui le consumaient.

Ce fut pour lui une infime consolation tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre William.

_Ne me demande pas de te mentir ! _brûlait-il de lui dire_. Ne me demande pas de te faire croire que tu fais le bon choix. Essaye donc de te convaincre que ton cher Will saura te satisfaire le long de ta vie, une fois tous les dix ans. Essaye de te convaincre que tu l'aimes ! Convaincs toi que tu peux m'oublier... _

Mais il ne dit rien. C'était inutile...

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth tremblèrent tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, ouvrit ses bras mais Jack recula, impitoyable.

— Une fois suffit amplement, dit-il.

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'humidifièrent.

_Oui, je te refuse cela aussi,_ pensa-t-il. _Garde cette frustration en toi comme je garderai cette souffrance au plus profond du coeur._

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit enfin et aucun des autres hommes à bord du navire ne vit les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Elizabeth ne put en dire davantage et Jack serra plus encore ses poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pourtant courts s'introduire dans sa chair.

C'est donc tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? hurla-t-il silencieusement. Lâche ! Tu es lâche Lizzie, encore plus que je ne le suis !

Déjà la tête blonde de la jeune femme disparaissait derrière le bastingage. Alors qu'elle descendait jusqu'à la chaloupe, Elizabeth laissa libre court à ses larmes qui s'échouèrent sur la surface de l'eau.

**O°**

L'équipage s'était remis à la tâche. La vie reprenait son cours comme si rien n'avait jamais enrayé la machinerie du Pearl. Les sons routiniers des cordages, des voiles et la voix des pirates résonnaient dans l'air comme une mélodie bien connue. Pourtant, un homme ne ressentait pas l'effervescence générale.

Il restait immobile comme cloué au plancher du navire.

— Capitaine ? demanda Gibbs.

Aucune réponse.

— Vos ordres Capitaine ? insista le maître d'équipage en coulant un oeil étrange à Jack.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Gibbs sans comprendre.

— Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais dire, poursuivit Jack.

Le vieux matelot peinait à comprendre son Capitaine.

— Eh bien dites ! répondit Gibbs, débonnaire.

— Oui... souffla Jack qui se mit à marcher vers le bastingage.

— Capitaine ! Où...

— Je le serais un peu moins qu'elle...

— Mais vos ordres ? Jack ! Où...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le capitaine du Black Pearl sauter à l'eau.

**O°**

Le soleil déclinant ornait l'île d'une lumière ambrée. L'océan s'était paré d'un voile d'or tandis que l'astre enflammé s'effondrait sur lui.

Terrassée, Elizabeth tomba à genoux sur le sol brûlant. Un hurlement jaillit de ses entrailles qui rebondit sur les falaises de Molokai. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tandis que ses doigts agrippaient vainement le sable de la plage.

Tout lui échappait comme ces minuscules grains entre ses mains tremblantes.

Depuis quand déjà était-elle sortie de la chaloupe ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle que le Hollandais Volant surgisse des flots ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle que...

Le monde s'obscurcit soudainement alors qu'une silhouette se découpait sur le rivage.

— Je vous ai si souvent rêvé ainsi... à genoux devant moi...

Le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa gorge.

— Non...

Elle tressaillit violemment en posant ses mains sur son coeur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il la hantait comme le plus maudit des fantômes...

— Regardez-moi ! rugit Jack.

Tremblante, Elizabeth leva son visage et découvrit celui du pirate. En contre jour, ses yeux noirs brillaient intensément dans son visage torturé.

— Oh oui... dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Je vous ai si souvent rêvé ainsi... à genoux devant moi dans la lueur du soleil couchant... prête à m'offrir ce que vous pensiez réserver depuis toujours à un autre.

Elle voulut parler mais un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Loin de s'en émouvoir, l'expression du pirate se fit plus dure encore.

— Toujours à cours de mot, _Madame Turner _? gronda-t-il.

— Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle. Prenez donc ce que vous désirez et partez ! Partez...

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot qui sonna comme une prière.

Ce fut comme un terrible coup de tonnerre dans le ciel tranquille des Caraïbes. Fou de rage, Jack se jeta sur elle et lui empoigna fermement ses poignets.

— Croyez-vous donc qu'il n'y ait que la chair ? explosa-t-il, des larmes dans les yeux.

La jeune femme frissonna plus encore contre le corps trempé du pirate, pressé contre le sien fiévreux.

— J'aurais pu prendre votre corps, de gré ou de force ! Vous m'entendez ! J'aurais pu vous prendre comme n'importe quelle catin qui peuple les colonies !

Elle se débattit mais le pirate la maintenait toujours.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ? poursuivit-il. Pourquoi Lizzie ? Vous n'avez pas crains de me faire souffrir en m'offrant au Kraken ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi pas lui ?

Son visage était si proche du sien maintenant.

— Jack... pitié... allez-vous en...

Il fallait qu'il parte, que ce soit pour Will dont l'arrivée était imminente ou pour elle qui s'enfonçait dans une agonie irréversible.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

— Il est... trop tard, souffla-t-elle, le coeur en lambeaux.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard. Lizzie...

Ses lèvres glissaient vers les siennes jusqu'à les frôler.

— Si Jack... il est trop tard.

Une larme coula sur la joue du pirate, presque invisible parmi les gouttes d'eau salée qui constellaient son visage.

Il ne dirait pas ces mots qui le damneraient aussi sûrement que la malédiction de la Muerta ou celle de Calypso. Il ne pouvait pas même si c'était la seule chance de la garder près de lui.

Jack le savait. Elizabeth aussi.

Au loin, une masse épineuse surgit des flots. Le Hollandais Volant accostait, prêt à libérer pour quelques heures son capitaine.

— Lizzie, l'implora-t-il.

Elle voulut le repousser mais il resserra son emprise avant de prendre ses lèvres Brutalement. Désespérément.

Elizabeth répondit à ce baiser avec une ardeur fébrile, aux portes du paradis et de l'enfer tout à la fois. Elle aurait souhaité se fondre dans cette étreinte, mourir ainsi pour ne pas endurer cette vie qu'elle ne voulait pas. Une vie qu'elle n'avait même jamais désiré mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer...

Non, elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix mais avait fait celui d'épargner William, le seul être qu'elle avait promis de protéger.

Il était meilleur qu'elle, meilleur que Jack et il payait désormais le prix de leur erreur, enchaîné pour toujours aux océans.

Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme en voulait au pirate de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir tout comme elle se détestait pour ce manque de courage qui la condamnait à cette existence malheureuse.

Déjà, la chaloupe de Will s'approchait et l'on discernait vaguement sa silhouette au loin.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils sentirent leurs corps se rompre de douleur.

— Adieu Jack... murmura-t-elle d'une voix morte.

Il la regarda, intensément, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits de son visage.

— Pirate... souffla-t-il.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et une autre larme coula sur sa joue pour mourir sur le sable mouillé. Jack se retourna et s'enfuit sans plus un mot, sans plus un regard pour celle dont il avait sacrifié sa liberté.

— Oui... dit-elle en regardant le seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé sortir de sa vie.

Et comme tout bon pirate, elle était lâche.

**O°O°O**


End file.
